


ain't nothing to think about

by ddoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (implied and discussed but not actually written out), Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Dom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Dom/sub, Fisting, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Objectification, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sub Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddoie/pseuds/ddoie
Summary: taeyong wakes up with slick soaking his thighs and johnny's thick cock pushing inside his tight, little hole.





	ain't nothing to think about

**Author's Note:**

> (check for elaboration on kinks/tags in the end notes, if you'd like.)

It’s not odd that Taeyong wakes up curled into Johnny’s tight embrace, the other man a long line of heat that Taeyong feels pressed against his back. Johnny’s grip around his waist is strong, unrelenting. Even though he’s only just woke up, Taeyong feels his little cock chub up against his thigh. He loves being reminded of how much stronger Johnny is than him, loves the thought that he could try and struggle away only for Johnny to bring him back right where he belongs.

 

Waking up being cuddled close is normal, even expected when sleeping next to someone like Johnny who loves to cling. What’s different from all the other nights is that Taeyong’s sleep shorts are pulled down just past his ass and Johnny’s cock, thick and leaking, is nestled snugly between his cheeks. 

 

“Johnny?” Taeyong slurs, still mostly unconscious. His thighs are wet and he can’t figure out why. “What’re you doing? What...time ‘s it?” He tries to turn to see his face but twisting his body means shifting away. Johnny grunts, low and animalistic, his hands tightening around Taeyong and dragging him back. 

 

“Shut up.” Johnny thrusts against Taeyong’s ass to emphasize his words. “Looked so fucking good. Saw you sleeping, practically begging for it, filthy boy. Needed...needed to-- _ fuck. _ ” He spits out the last words and Taeyong gasps when he feels the head of Johnny’s cock nudge past that tight ring of muscle. 

 

“Don’t-don’t,” Taeyong whimpers. “Not all the way, puh-please. Not ready.” He knows he’s not stretched enough, knows that if Johnny pushes in right now and stuffs his monster of a cock into his ass, it’ll hurt. It’ll hurt so fucking bad, but Taeyong almost longs for that burn, that sting running down his back that lets him know that Johnny is balls-deep inside him. 

 

“Oh? Don’t think you can take my cock, little boy?” Johnny shifts so that he’s on top of Taeyong and pinning him to the bed, the smaller man face down in the pillows. Johnny straddles his hips and keeps his head down with a firm hand so it’s hard to breathe. Taeyong feels him tug his shorts the rest of the way down to his knees. Johnny leans in close, smothering Taeyong.

 

“You’ve slept for an awfully long time, Yongie, left me all alone,” Johnny croons. His lips move wetly against Taeyong’s ear, slick tongue slipping out to trace the curves there. Taeyong mumbles incoherently into the pillows. “How do you know I didn’t have some fun without you, huh? Maybe I stretched you open around my whole fucking hand while you slept, all quiet and pretty.” Taeyong’s eyes widen in realization and Johnny laughs mockingly. He thrusts against Taeyong again, the slide easy now that he’s leaking more precome. Taeyong swears his thighs are soaked.

 

“It was so easy, baby. You’re practically made to be fucked stupid, you took my fist while you were asleep. Why not my cock, huh?” Taeyong whines, squirming under Johnny’s weight. He feels filthy, like the dirty slut Johnny likes to say he is. He knows that Johnny plays with him while he sleeps sometimes, even encourages it. That never stops the hot embarrassment from flooding through him, the humiliation warming his cheeks and going straight to his cock. 

 

Taeyong can’t believe that he slept through Johnny stretching him wide open, didn’t wake up the whole time he was fucking him with his entire fist. He can feel himself leak against the sheets and he grinds down, searching for friction. Johnny must see his hips flexing because he laughs again and shifts so his cock is pressing against Taeyong’s hole again. 

 

“Too tired to really spread your legs, huh?” Johnny hums, hands coming down to spread Taeyong wide open. “Thought you were a proper slut, baby.” Taeyong gasps with what little air he has left and presses back, all complaints forgotten. All that he can think of now is the promise of Johnny fucking him, how loose he must’ve been while Johnny was playing with him. 

 

Now that Johnny’s grip has finally eased up, Taeyong weakly turns his head to the side, frantically drawing in breaths. He tries to struggle, just a little, and isn’t surprised when he can hardly move. His movement might be restricted, but there’s just enough give in Johnny’s grip that he can rut his hips down again. He feels that tight heat build in his tummy the longer he humps the bed and he starts struggling more, suddenly desperate to come. It’s like his need crashes into him harder because he can’t think straight.

 

“Just stay still, fuck.” Johnny groans, hips speeding up and thighs slapping against Taeyong’s ass. His cock drags against Taeyong’s hole and leaks onto his lower back. “I’m not, not gonna fuck you yet.” Taeyong whines, unmuffled this time. Johnny shushes him harshly.

 

“I’m gonna wait ‘til you’re asleep.” Johnny rides Taeyong, slamming his hips down like he really is pounding into him. Instead of being filled like he wants, all Taeyong can feel is Johnny’s cock teasing his balls and drooling slick all over his ass. He rubs his little cock against the mattress even faster, he can’t help it. “Gonna fuck you when you’re all loose, bet you can’t even tighten up when you’re unconscious, huh? It’ll feel like fucking some blow-up doll.” 

 

Taeyong whimpers as he realizes that’s exactly what he feels like. Johnny’s pinning him down and moving him however he wants, manhandling him around for his pleasure. He’s still not quite awake, too slow and dumb to do much more than lie there and take it. Taeyong’s really no better than some cheap toy.

 

Only vaguely registering heat spreading under his tummy, Taeyong spasms under Johnny, going completely limp. Soon enough, Johnny’s thrusts slow. He pulls back just enough to shove Taeyong onto his back. 

 

Taeyong fuzzily wonders what Johnny thinks of how lewd he looks. His pretty face is flushed red and he can feel drool cooling on his chin. When he blinks, tears leak out of the corners of his eyes and trail down to his ears. Taeyong feels sweaty and dazed, already half-asleep again. It’s disgusting. 

 

“Did you just fucking come?” Johnny asks in disbelief, even as he drags his fingers through the pearly mess on Taeyong’s tummy. Taeyong makes some sort of pathetic noise, a broken whine, as he nods. Johnny scoffs.

 

“What a selfish little boy.” Johnny stuffs his fingers past Taeyong’s lips, hard enough that the smaller man gags. Taeyong sputters and drools around Johnny’s thick fingers, coating them in spit. Johnny only takes them out when there’s a puddle of drool pooling by Taeyong’s ears. 

 

“You’re going to lie nice and still while I rail you, right, baby?” Johnny croons, already nudging his slick fingers inside.”You already got off, naughty little slut. It’s my turn now, okay?”  Taeyong whines quietly but nods, tongue too heavy to form real words. Johnny grins down at Taeyong, sharp with all his teeth showing. There’s the promise of bruises and hurt in that smile.

 

“Go ahead and go back to sleep, Taeyong. I’ll take care of you real good.” 

 

Drowsy after finally coming and with the vague feeling of fullness in his ass, Taeyong drifts off until everything is dark and quiet. 

**Author's Note:**

> the mildly dubious consent tag is because johnny is very mean and very rough and taeyong isn't wholly conscious and protests at some points. it's briefly touched upon that they've discussed somno play beforehand and both of them thoroughly enjoy themselves throughout the fic. the objectification tag isn't heavy, but taeyong is compared to a doll at one point (which he gets off on).
> 
> twt : [♡](https://twitter.com/dollieluhv?lang=en))


End file.
